


【堂良】派对赞歌第一号

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 夏日的夜晚没有任何事需要被铭记。
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang
Kudos: 11





	【堂良】派对赞歌第一号

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称。BGM No. 1 Party Anthem - By Arctic Monkeys

我到场时人已经来了不少。

是夏天。这几年北京热得邪门，长江后浪推前浪，俨然要把几个传统火炉拍在沙滩上的架势。天干物燥，仿佛人沾上点火星子马上就能烧成一团，连皮带骨血肉魂灵一并化灰。也挺好，洒在风里叫风卷着带着，凉凉快快的比此刻大汗淋漓舒坦。

屋子里也不赖。空调温度开得低，人造冷气带来的快乐是二十一世纪最佳发明之一。今日郭少请客，店里挤挤挨挨满是人，昏暗光线里穿梭就像是群冰凉滑腻的鱼。有人跟我打了招呼，孟哥小孟儿孟老师，叫什么的都有，男的女的都有，认识的不认识的都有——不认识的多点，没必要认识，只需记得保持亲切笑容，他们喜欢这个。

打招呼不必介意，喝酒不必介意，蹦迪也不必介意。都站在舞池里时间就该拿来挥霍，音乐声震得人全身骨头颤抖，动作共振仿佛下一秒脖子上脑袋都要掉下来。出来玩不要想那么多重点是要开心。我和有着滑腻皮肤的鱼贴在一起在香槟里扭动身体游泳，甜蜜酒精冲上头顶流进血液，我觉得我就是酒本身。

然后我在头顶迷幻灯光里看见他。

我看不出他年纪。他坐得很远，缩在小圆桌旁边，试图把自己藏进沙发里，只是很明显失败了，圆滚滚的身材不允许。面前的酒杯里酒只动过一点点，旁边乱七八糟地扔着揉成团的面巾纸：大约实在是有点冷。他皱着眉头，是派对上为数不多不快乐的人——要我说，是今晚唯一一个不快乐的人。

他挺有意思。我想。

哥们儿，有打火机吗，借个火。我从舞池里挤出来，身子摔他边上，皮贴皮肉挨肉，眯一双朦胧眼是恃醉行凶。别说小胖子摸着还不赖，软乎乎凉丝丝，解暑的一块好冰糕。

给。他皱眉的动作微不可察，可还是被我抓到。他一面把打火机往我这边递，一面往另一边蹭，试图与我分开微妙距离。还挺有礼貌。可人不能跟流氓尤其是喝多的流氓讲礼貌。于是我笑起来，一把抓住他伸过来的手。

帮我点下烟呗，哥们儿。我说。喝得有点，有点多，你帮帮我。

那只手在我手里颤，可终究没抽出去。他定定看我，我也看他。直到他叹口气，打了火给我点烟。

端的一副又冷清又恭顺模样。操，我真他妈的想睡他。

怎么不喝酒也不蹦迪。我问。第一口烟气过肺，我吐个烟圈给室内浊气再添一笔。他没吱声，我也没指望他能理我。

没喝过也没蹦过。长久沉默过后他说，声音很低我差点听不到。可惜我耳力好。于是我笑眯眯望向他，我说哥们儿你说啥，太吵了我没听清。

没——意——思——他冲着我耳朵喊。太好笑了，他听起来跟个娃娃一样。

哥带着你，我拍胸脯，哥给你整点有意思的。

散场逼近凌晨。我几乎要拖着小胖子出门。一个气球下去谁也逃不脱快乐陷阱。他咧开嘴笑着被我拖进舞池。咋蹦啊，哥。他大声在我耳朵边上喊，咋蹦啊。

看看人家。有没有节奏会不会节奏，跟着节奏走，想咋来就咋来。蹦就完事了。我喊回去。

第三首曲子时候他已经起劲，蹦迪需喝酒解渴于是又喝了几杯。整个晚上他与我贴在一起，手指插进我指缝。别放开，别给我挤丢了。他的眼神告诉我。

于是我扣紧他手指。我在呢。音乐间隙我贴着他耳朵说。你放心。

开房时我看了他证件。叫周航。周航，周航，轻舟一叶，苦海慈航，是他该叫的名。我真喜欢他，越看越喜欢他，越想吻他那双不诚实的刻薄嘴唇。于是关上门我就这样做了。我睁着眼吻他，他没推我，只是闭着眼睛，眼睑睫毛颤动，如同一只脆弱的蝶。

那双唇比我想象中柔软。舌头撬开他牙齿时他抖了一下，我握紧他手，汗水掌纹纠缠。他看起来很紧张，没什么可紧张的，我用舌尖逗他，去舔他口腔齿龈，勾着他的舌头。分开时他气喘，脸红得像要出血。我拿额头顶着他的额头，手臂环住他肩膀。我在呢。我低声说。你可以拒绝我的。

他没回答，只顾着喘，因而我们如此站了许久，他把手搭上我脊背时，我们看起来就像对真正的甜蜜爱人。

夏夜限定甜蜜爱人。

夏天好处之一是衣着轻薄宽松，我把手从他衣服下摆伸进去摸。软。几乎是任人蹂躏的软。当然任我蹂躏一大半原因是他纵容我蹂躏。一开始他躺在床上僵得不敢动弹，于是我一边摸他一边去亲他嘴唇，亲得又慢又湿。我说放松点，哥带你找乐子呢。

他半睁着眼看我，像是想说什么但终究没讲。我咬他嘴唇一口，因为我不喜欢他欲言又止。这是夏天，哪有那么多要克制。

我脱掉我们俩的衣服。他抬起身子抬起胳膊任我摆弄。馋了一晚上，冰糕包装纸终于给撕下来。此刻我盯着他身子看，看一身雪白皮肉，看我手指在他胸口留下浅淡的红印子。我从他嘴唇亲下来，咬他喉结吮他乳尖。他扬起来脖颈，在我身下小幅度挣动。是迎合或推拒不重要，做到这一步谁也停不下来。

他胸口被我舔得一片狼藉，湿淋淋唾液跟着散乱发红齿印，乳头给舔得立起来。你怎么跟个姑娘似的，我臊他，哥就亲了亲舔了舔，你怎么就硬了？

说这话的时候我手已经伸下去，隔着四角裤摸他阴茎。布料已经给弄湿了，还包着里头发热发硬的玩意。我隔着这层布揉，喘息和细细碎碎的呻吟声叫我逼出来。他眼里有水汽，就这样可怜巴巴地瞅着我。最后他喊我，他喊哥。

怎么了，我问。

他看着我不说话，于是我只好继续摸他。他咬着牙喘，一张脸通红，像受了天大委屈。

哥，他又喊我。

怎么了，我又一次明知故问。我说周航，航航，你有什么要的，得跟哥说啊。

要你。他说，说完把眼睛藏在手臂后头，跟个傻鸵鸟一样。

哥在呢。我装傻。

不是，他有点急了，不够，要你，要……要更多。

我笑起来拉开他胳膊，去亲他湿漉漉眼睛。

这一次一切都很慢。扩张充分甚至过分。我用手指头去按那贴着肠壁的腺体。我把他整个后面搞得泥泞。我去亲他会阴舔他囊袋，用牙齿叼住他大腿根的软肉，那里随着我动作微微抽搐颤抖。他阴茎硬得翘起来吐出前液打湿耻毛。

我想要他求我。

哥，求你。别折磨我了。他红着眼说。

捅进去的时候他叫了一声，又很快把声音咽回去。热腾腾肠壁裹着我往里头拽，裹得我头皮都麻。我搂着他胡乱亲吻，这姿势把我送进更深的地方。好深，太深了。他喃喃着，嘴唇都发着抖。我怕。他把脸埋进我怀里，手臂攀上我脊背，我怕，我没弄过，哥，会坏的。

不会的，我一边顶他一边吻他，舌头卷过他脸颊把咸咸液体舔掉。不会的，哥帮你。

他呜咽一声，搂我搂得更紧。我牵他一只手下来，去摸那交合的地方。穴口褶皱被撑开来，他的宇宙与夜晚被我填满。他有一双漂亮的手，此刻长长手指在我手里发颤。你摸摸，航航，没事的。我说。

他闭着眼点头。我感觉很快乐。于是我又带他摸自己胸口，拧拧乳尖揉揉乳肉，去舔指缝里溢出来皮肉。我说航航，这么弄舒服吗，哥教教你，你会了吗。

他是个好学生，学得很快。于是我叫他摸摸自己，把我的手放到他下面去。我手指圈住他的勃起，连同囊袋一起捧在手里，随着我抽插的节奏撸动。他动作已经不由自主，挺着腰把自己往我手里送。这小孩，我笑话他，身子很诚实啊。

他白了我一眼，但没有杀伤力，更何况紧接下去他几乎被我操到翻白眼。我按着他的腰往里顶，凶得不像自己。他脑袋磕到床头，发出吃痛的一声。

我射出来的时候他射在我手里。我问他你开心吗。他很累了，抱住我在我耳边说他开心，可是他好累，感觉全身都散架了。确实很累，他说话声音都黏黏糊糊，像要把我整个人缠住。

我把安全套打结扔掉，从床头抽出纸巾给他擦干净。他抓住我手腕，原来他力气这样大。

哥，别走，他说。

嗯，我在呢。我回到床上，他就钻进我怀里，脸贴住我胸口。

我还不知道，不知道你叫什么。他说。

孟鹤堂。我叫孟鹤堂。我说得很慢，他小声重复。哥，你名字真好听，我记住了。

有什么需要记住的呢，夏天的夜晚，没有任何事情需要被铭记。冷气酒精晚风欢笑，该被抛进白日热度里全部焚毁。人不能靠不切实际梦境生存。

但我没讲，我只是更紧地搂住了他。


End file.
